Lapsus Per Tempus
by ossumpossum
Summary: The Bad Wolf lies in wait, sleeping, dormant in Rose Tyler's mind, until it gets a nudge from a Tardis, and wakes up. Multi Doctor fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**This is obviously an AU.

Disclaimer:[Insert clever disclaimer about my non ownership of Doctor Who]

* * *

2 years, 5 months, and 3 days since he had first grabbed her hand and told her to run.

2 years, 3 months, and 17 days since she'd admitted to herself she was in love with him.

1 year, 6 months, and 8 days since she had danced with Jack in front of big ben.

1 year, 5 months, and 4 days since game station.

5 months and 12 days since she had found herself stranded, a universe away from where she wanted to be.

4 months and 23 days since she'd found the strength to leave her bed.

1 month and 29 days since the Doctor had said good bye on Darlig Ulv Stranden.

1 month and 20 days since she'd faced her first alien threat as a part of Torchwood.

25 days since she'd been promoted to assistant director of Torchwood.

* * *

Rose Tyler couldn't help but snort. She was standing in the basement of a Henrik's, surrounded by living plastic mannequins. Again. At least this time, they'd had to chase her a bit to get her here.

She ran down the hallway towards the lift, reminiscing a little about the first time she had met the doctor. She hit the button, then cursed in frustration. There wasn't any power. She hit the button a few more times before searching for a weapon. She found a piece of pipe and held it like a bat, waiting for the mannequins to get close enough to hit. Then the lift opened behind her. She swung herself around, jumped in the lift, and hit the button. Then the other occupants introduced themselves.

"Hello! I'm the doctor." And it was. It was her first doctor, all big ears and leather. He offered her his hand, and she shook it dazedly.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He winked at her.

"Jack!" The doctor scolded him.

"I was just saying hello!"

Rose laughed at the familiar lines. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me. This is a bit of a shock for me."

"Oh, it's alright. Everyone gets a bit shocked when they find out they're not alone in the universe." The doctor grinned at her, and she grinned back.

"It's... not that, exactly. Kind of a long story. I'm Rose Tyler, and... I'm sort of from an alternate universe."

Jack and the doctor gawked at her.

The lift opened, and she stepped out and ran down the hall. Jack and the doctor followed a second later, and she slipped her hands into theirs. "What do you mean, alternate universe?" Jack questioned.

"Like I said, long story. And don't you need to blow this place up?"

"More like get out before it blows up."

She couldn't help but grin.

"You look like you're enjoying this," the doctor commented.

"No more than you are," she teased.

They reached the door and ran across the street and around the corner. She collapsed against the TARDIS, breathing heavily.

The doctor came to stand beside her, looking down at her. "How did you know where I parked?"

Ever since game station, she had been sort of... connected to the TARDIS. She decided honesty was the best policy. "I sensed the TARDIS."

His jaw dropped.

Jack spoke. "Hang on, did you just say you sensed his ship?"

"The TARDIS is alive. It wasn't built, it was grown," she explained.

Jack looked at the doctor for confirmation.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, she's right. You know, now I'm starting to think you might actually come from a parallel universe, because the only way you could know that is if I told you, and since I've never met you, you would either have to travel with me in the future, and I wouldn't let a companion of mine cross my timeline, so that can't be it, or the me that told you would have to not be me. Do you follow, Jack?"

"I think so."

"Anything to add, Rose Tyler?"

"Seems like you got it all worked out."

"Fantastic! Since that's all wrapped up, I think we'll be leaving now. Come along Jack." He unlocked the TARDIS and pushed Jack in before getting in himself and locking the door, faster than Rose could protest.

Rose pulled out the key that she still wore around her neck and unlocked the door with it. "No way are you," she stepped inside, "leaving without-"

She collapsed, Her body starting to glow with a golden energy.

* * *

I have sonic screwdriver, review or I'll use it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Formerly titled The Doctor of Pete's World.

Disclaimer: Just my sandcastle, not my sandbox.

And now for something completely different.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes and saw the coral ceiling of the Med Bay. She could hear the Tardis singing in her mind, more clearly than she'd ever heard before, and along with it, she sensed... Color. An impression of feelings she knew weren't hers. She felt a tendril of joy being pushed towards her, a sort of greeting, mixed with... Regret? No, apology. What was the Tardis apologizing for? She was back with her Doctor, there was nothing to be sorry for. She clumsily pushed a reassurance in the mental direction of the Tardis. The Tardis just gave her another mental apology.

After pondering this for a moment, Rose slid the covers off her body and started to sit up. She moved slowly. Something was off. Her muscles felt like they hadn't been used in a few days, but she had been expecting that. She couldn't perceive any specific differences, but it felt sort of like she was inhabiting a stranger's body.

She filed these things away for later consideration and carefully got up from the cot she was sitting on, making her way towards the console room.

As she wove through the intricate hallways of the Tardis, she saw her reflection in a mirror, and froze. Instead of her normal chocolate brown, her irises were a shimmering gold with streaks of the color shooting through the whites of her eyes. She shrugged and kept walking. The Doctor would be able to explain it. At least it wasn't like that time on Orzanicallert, where she'd chosen the wrong drink and her skin had turned blue.

She reached the console room a few minutes later. Most the lights were put out or dimmed, so it took her a few seconds to spot the Doctor... Shirtless... Pressing Jack agains the wall.

"Oh!" She gasped loudly

The Doctor jumped back from Jack, looking rather flustered.

"Sorry for interrupting," Rose stammered before running from the room.

She ran aimlessly through the Tardis, eventually stopping at the library. She started pacing between the shelves, a few tears leaking from her eyes. She had found the Doctor, the man she loved, after thinking she would never see him again, and he was having a thing with Jack. She knew there was a possibility that it was just a fling, but she doubted it. She sighed and collapsed into her favorite arm chair. It wasn't the end of the world. At least she'd found the Doctor again. If necessary, she could resign herself to being his best friend, and nothing more. With this thought drifting through her mind, she grabbed the nearest book and curled up in the arm chair.

A few hours later, Jack came in, the Doctor trailing behind him. "Rose?" he called.

She noted the way their hands barely touched at the fingertips, and how they seemed to constantly brush by each other. "Yeah?" she answered.

"The Doctor wanted to do a few scans, if that's alright."

"Okay. Do I need to come down to the Med Bay?"

"No," the Doctor answered this time, "My sonic should do just fine. If you could stand up and spread your arms?"

She did as he asked. He did one quick scan on her, but after getting the readings, he shook his head and took another, and another, and another.

"Right," he said after the fifth try, "That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," Jack corrected. "Come on, whatever it is, it can't be weirder than the stuff we've seen traveling."

The Doctor looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "She has 29 Megakeltz of artron energy."

Jack gawked at him.

"Along with benzitaite, _huon_, chlorocophimine, and... I don't even know what kind of energy that is. It's almost like she's... part Tardis. And then there's the scan I did while she was in the Med Bay, which _claims_ that she has a respiratory bypass system, which was only ever evolved by Time lords. I wish the brain scanner was working, but I had to pilfer it for parts not long ago. So, Rose Tyler, any of this that you can explain?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, hoping to escape the Doctor's burning distrustful questions and Jack's inquisitive gaze. She wished she were any where other than there, in any other situation.

There was a flash of golden light and an intense burning in the back of her skull. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in the Tardis library any more.

* * *

A thanks to my lovely reviewers.

**AN**: I know that this is quite short, and I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of a problem with inspiration. However, just last night, I was attacked by rabid plot bunnies. I'm going to be taking this story in a completely different direction than I had originally planned, and it will now involve all of the Doctors, 1-11.

Question of the chapter: Which of the Doctors would you like to see the most of?

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Q&A**

Q: **blazinglizard09: IS she gonna wind up with her right doctor?**

A: **Spoilers ;-)**

Q: **rainieForest: Is rose going to go back to her original universe or is she going to meet this doctor's past selves?**

A: **For the most part, this story will focus on her original universe.**

Disclaimer: The Doctor only belongs to me in my dreams, during which every one of him is mine.

* * *

_She closed her eyes and sighed, hoping to escape the Doctor's burning distrustful questions and Jack's inquisitive gaze. She wished she were any where other than there, in any other situation._

_There was a flash of golden light and an intense burning in the back of her skull. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in the Tardis library any more._

She gasped, finding herself very disoriented and dizzy. She was in the center of some sort of angry mob. Luckily, it was so crowded that no one had noticed her appearing out of thin air. It was odd, several of the people looked vaguely familiar.

"The Doctor got away!" Someone shouted.

Oh. _Oh. _ She was on Telecosy. Standing on her tippy toes, she could just barely make herself and the Doctor out, hiding in a bush. She remembered this part.

"That way!" she shouted, pointing in the opposite direction of the Tardis, "They went that way!"

Luckily, everyone listened to her, running where she pointed. Unfortunately, things were packed so tightly that she had no choice but to run with them, or be trampled.

It was a few minutes later that people started to get suspicious.

"No sign of the Doctor, or his dumb blondie."

"Who said we should go this way?"

Her skull heated up, her vision faded, there was a golden flash, and she wasn't on Telecosy anymore. Half an hour later, it happened again, and again, and again, popping her from one dangerous place to another with precious little rest between.

This went on for hours, maybe even days. With each jump, the effects seemed to be worse, and longer lasting. When she was on the verge of collapse, she landed in a small bedroom. It looked as though it hadn't been slept in for months, and the air was stale, so she allowed her legs to give way, falling onto the bed. She pulled the covers over herself and slipped into a fitful, restless sleep.

...

A long way away, a man with a very long scarf was woken when a pink and yellow woman who had appeared in his bed cried out in her sleep. He sighed; recently, this had become a normal occurrence for him. He pulled her close, holding her gently to his chest.

Rose slipped into a dreamless sleep, comforted by the strum of his double heartbeat and the feel of his arms around her.

* * *

Honorable Mentions(reviewers): **MirrorFlower and DarkWind**, **greeneyesCutie**, **LadyThetaSigma**, **rainieForest**, **blazinglizard09**, **Lost Schizophrenic**, and **iloveyourosetyler**.

Question of the chapter: Which Doctor/companion work together the best? (Doesn't have to be canon.)

Farewell strangers! I shall drink to you with my heartiest wine!

(internet high fives to anyone who can name what that quote's from)


End file.
